


LOVE Stands For "Love"

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bone fight with Snas, I'm Sorry, Other, Reader is up to interpretation, Yandere!Reader, at the beginning sorta, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when you fell in LOVE with him.<br/>LOVE is the most dangerous component of the SOUL.<br/>Once you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases.</p><p>The more you LOVE, the harder it becomes to distance yourself.<br/>Once you aren't capable of distancing yourself, you gain an obsession.<br/>Once you gain an obsession, you begin to lose self-control.<br/>Once you don't have self-control, the easier it will be to bring yourself to kill.<br/>When you kill, you gain EXP.<br/>And it all starts over again. A vicious cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVE Stands For "Love"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Limerence [Yandere!Sans x Chara!Reader]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525805) by [Monochromatically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromatically/pseuds/Monochromatically). 



> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I changed the game a little bit.
> 
> Killing Sans is the last thing you have to do in order to gain a True Reset.

**It all started when you fell in LOVE with him.**

You walk down the corridor.

Light bathes the scene in a subtle tinge of orange through tinted windows, rows of pillars accentuating the walls. You hesitate to take a step forward, clutching on to a red, shimmering knife.

**LOVE is the most dangerous component of the SOUL.**

At the other end of the hall, you could make out nothing but darkness, like it extends forever. You secretly hope it would.

 _Step_. Your footsteps echo across the corridor, the sound of your grimy boots meeting the tiled floor. _Step, step, step_. You leave a trail of gray powder behind, soiling the neat, sacred surface of the tiles with the monsters you've murdered.

Dust. You are covered in dust.

**Once you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases.**

Your uneven steps ring throughout the hallway. You walk past the first pillar. Second pillar. Third, fourth, fifth, sixth. You stop to look ahead of you, in search of the monster you've done all of this for.

Hmm? He's not here yet.

 _Just walk past one more pillar_. You remind yourself.

You take a moment to smile at yourself, giggling at how you were hopelessly, disgustingly _LOVEsick_. Your heart thumps loudly, feeling it burning inside your chest. Clutching at it, you struggle to breathe uniformly.

You miss him so, so much. He was gone the entire time you had gotten rid of his poor brother, running away.

**The more you LOVE, the harder it becomes to distance yourself.**

Seventh. You cross the seventh pillar, closing your eyes to draw out a long, shaky breath. You feel the LOVE that consumed your soul ebb away once you feel his presence in front of you.

And for a little while, you hear the sound of glass breaking coming from your chest, distracting you.

"Sans," you whimper, feeling... remorse. Your stomach twists guiltily at the sight of him.

You despise yourself.  
_You could feel your sins crawling on your back._

"heya." a low, baritone voice had reverberated across the golden corridor, causing you to look up and lock eyes. Your breath hitches in your throat.

"nice knife. it matches your eyes." he compliments as he grumbles, glaring at your weapon.

 _Thump_. Your heart pulses. You feel so conflicted to see him again. Memories flash before your eyes, haunting you with dread. You try to supress them, but there’s nothing you can do. You’ve already gone mad enough to be incapable of stopping your own distractions.

_"I love you." you whisper into his ear, just as he drops you off at the inn after eating out at Grillby's. You were expecting him to react in a more positive way, but he just... glowered at you. He is frozen there, glaring daggers at you like you’ve murdered the entire monster civilization. The atmosphere feels tense, you shift a little in place before he starts to speak._

_"and i don't." he growls, stomping away as he leaves you in the freezing snow. You notice the sad glint in his eyes, as if he were lying. You stand there, feeling crushed. You feel yourself tear apart, trying to register what had just happened. Tears build up at the corner of your eyes, but you don’t let him have it. Why? Don't you mean anything to him as he means to you? You deserve more than this, don’t you?_

_Your LOVE has increased._

_You reset after that, straight from the beginning to get rid of your encounter with Sans. But the LOVE you gained stayed with you, slowly plaguing your thoughts. You want him to love you back._

_So long as you still want him to, the LOVE you gained will stay with you no matter what._

_It was until then you learned that there was only one way to fix everything: a True Reset._

**Once you aren't capable of distancing yourself, you gain an obsession.**

"you've been busy, huh?" Sans’ voice brings you back to your senses, thankfully.

You guffawed, twirling the knife around your fingers to seem intimidating. You smile sweetly at him, replying with a hushed, raspy voice.

"Of course. All for you." Your entire demeanor transforms into something else once you let a tear roll down your cheek. You were feeling so many things at once, grief, anger, frustration, but there was one feeling that dominated your senses. A feeling so powerful.

You wish that it wasn't like this.

He took his sweet time to grimace at you. The corridor was soundless, all but for your heavy breathing and soft whimpering as you cry to yourself.

Despair. You could feel despair.

**Once you gain an obsession, you begin to lose self-control.**

"y'know, i was about to ask you a question that i know i won't like your answer to. so i'll skip that." he shrugs, white pinpricks of his eyes dancing playfully.  
"...here's a better question." he continues, eye sockets going dark and empty.

"do you wanna have a bad time?"

You don't reply.

 _Step_. You take a step forward. He seems taken aback by your sudden movement. You keep your head bowed down, wanting to get this over with. LOVE is uncontrollable. As much as you hate doing this, you are trapped in your own body.

"'cause if you..." _Step_. "take... another step forward," _Step_.

He pauses in his speech, stepping away from you as you came closer.

"To get hurt... is to LOVE." you whisper, repeating it to yourself like a mantra. "To LOVE... is to hurt others." He doesn't hear you.

"you're really not..." _Step, step._ "...gonna like what happens next." _Step, step, step_.

**Once you don't have self-control, the easier it will be to bring yourself to kill.**

He sighs wistfully, before frowning at you. "this is why i don't make promises. sorry, old lady."

You wince at the mention of Toriel.

"Oh, don't worry, I killed her already. Like, right behind that door she keeps knocking on." You couldn't stop yourself. You try to keep your mouth shut to get straight to the point, but your efforts were deemed useless.

Reluctant, you allow yourself to get possessed by it. It's ironic, you’re going to do everything _for_ LOVE, and you’re going to do everything _because_ of it.

 _I can't do this_ , the rational part of you keeps reminding you. Unfortunately, you have already made up your mind from the beginning of this run.  _What is wrong with me?_

You have to do everything to keep that LOVE going.

**When you kill, you gain EXP.**

Your body shuts down.

You are no longer in control.

You are filled with... ~~limerence~~. LOVE. Savoring this special moment with Sans, you take a deep breath, ignoring the voice at the back of your head.

_Don't you have anything better to do?_

"it's a beau-" he began, but stopped when you cut him off, much to his surprise.

"It's a beautiful day outside." you had calmed down your sobbing, continuously rubbing your eyes with your sleeve, though it never stops. You inhale sharply, looking at him with a resentful glare.

You can't control your actions anymore, nor do you care. LOVE courses through your veins.

"Birds are singing..." You smile apologetically, "...monsters are missing." You whip your head up, eyeing the ceiling like you were silently praying. Your never-ending tears leave your face looking flushed, your fingers tracing the wetness of your skin.

You bring your head back down, looking at Sans, his mouth parted in shock.

_LOVE is a craving._

"Killers, like me..." you couldn't hold back the small laugh that escapes you. Suddenly, you feel the temperature drop. A breeze had passed over your shoulder, kissing your cold face.

"Should be burning in hell." you finish, smiling weakly.

_LOVE is a beautiful pain._

You drop your head, knowing what's to come.

**And it all starts over again. A vicious cycle.**

A skull-shaped weapon appears behind you, charging its beam. You dodge out of the way just in time when it shoots a searing laser beam towards you.

...Just one?

"ready?" he asks, not really expecting a reply from you as he waits for your turn.

"Of course not." you howl with laughter as you weep, clouding your vision. You're not ready at all. Your SOUL, however, says otherwise. Your red heart was burning with "passion".

Sans scoffs as you swing your Real Knife at him, letting it miss him with ease as you have bad aim. It's hard to attack if your vision is dim and blurry.

"think i'm just going to stand there and take it?"

An array of bones shoot from the ground, which requires you to jump over them. You wipe your eyes as you hop and duck, avoiding all of them. A couple of turns go by, with no exchange of words, save for Sans' usual banter. You duck and dodge, colliding with a few.

You're down to 37 HP.

"monsters go missing... one by one. all my friends. dead." his voice cracks at the end, giving you another bone attack.

"that's your fault, isn't it?" he says, turning his back to you as a bone grazes your leg. With only a scratch, dark red blood drips down your calf, spilling on the floor. "or is it mine?"

_Your LOVE has increased._

You attack again, using most of your energy to hold back your tears that are gathering at the corner of your eyes.

"shouldn't have just let this happen." You clench your fist until your knuckles turn white. You swing another time, and like expected, it's a miss.

"i knew it was coming." he lets out a maniacal laughter, something you didn't expect to hear. "we made a big mistake. you LOVE me that much, don't you?" he walks nearer to you as you brace yourself for his attack. it didn’t come.

"heh. this was bound to happen sooner or later. it's not your fault, right?" he stops attacking, inclining his head. "i'm giving you a chance, buddy. it's time to reset."

_Sans is sparing you._

"i'm sure it must have been... rough... on you." He stumbles on his words, holding his arms out for a hug. You hesitate before you drop your knife to the floor.

_You spare Sans._

You run to him to feel him wrap his arms around you. He stiffens, before hugging you tighter. It feels like home. You feel drained, like you’ve been uncontrollably crying the entire fight.

Maybe you were.

He visibly shakes while he holds you, sighing a ragged breath before mumbling next to your ear.

"c'mere... it's alright." he shifts a little bit to lean closer. "how much do you LOVE me?" he whispers.

 _Too much_ , you think. "So much." you say.  
A pause.

You hear him sniff, and feel something wet dripping down your shoulders. He's crying, gripping onto you like his life depended on it.

Maybe it did.

He hugs you tighter, like he doesn't want to let go. He raises an arm to wipe an eye socket with his sleeves.

"that's disgusting." he steps away, quivering. You didn’t have any time to respond. A bone pierces into your leg, making you cry out in pain. Another one stabs through your gut, and another on your shoulder. Two penetrate your back. There's one through your ankle. 

You let out a soft cry, feeling the pain tear throughout your body.

The final one punctures your heart, stabbing through your left chest. You cease to move as crimson covers the floor and splatters on Sans's clothes.

"i want you to reset." he pleads to your dead body, nearly unrecognizable with all that blood covering you.

Sans takes your cold, lifeless hand and presses it to his cheek. If you were to feel it, you'd be able to feel a warm teardrop fall on your skin.

"i'm sorry... for everything."

**♡ CONTINUE * RESET**

 

* * *

 

You can’t bring yourself to kill him. All you can do is to watch yourself die over and over again with your blood in his hands.  
Your True Reset... you can't do it.

Sans had killed you 49 times already, and that's because you had tried to spare him despite knowing what comes next.

It feels like just another mind game. You feel stupid. Pathetic. You couldn't stop breaking down into tears when Sans was talking to you. He doesn't know why.

"must have dunked on you hard last time, huh?" he jokes coldly, uncomfortable with your sobbing.

"sometimes, you have to learn when to quit." He says, making his turn. You pass without getting harmed.

You strike. You miss.

"this is hurting the both of us." he says, merely shuffling his feet to dodge your knife.

Tired. You feel tired.

Your useless body was run over by every single bone, bringing you down to 1 HP. You start to feel numb, eyesight getting hazy.

"...Tell me, Sans." You start, bringing yourself up with what little strength you have length. The floor beneath you pools with mixed tears, blood and sweat. "Have you... have you ever been in love?"

You throw your knife towards him in a desperate attempt to hit. That would've been cheating, you know. He lets out a sad breathy laugh,  stepping closer to you to make his move.

"i wish i hadn't." he looks at you wistfully, dragging you upwards with his magic. There you were, suspended in the air, not even trying to struggle against it.

You had been acting so limp, Sans had actually thought that you're already dead.

_Your love has increased._

"That's funny..." you say to him without laughing. "Me too."  
He drops you back back to the ground, a bone from the ground impaling your chest.

**♡ CONTINUE * RESET**

* * *

 

The next fight didn't have you as fazed as the last one. You have yourself more composed than before, yet still struggling to fight.

"why don't you reset, huh? saves both of us the trouble."

Sans had enough mercy to go easy on you, as you had still broken down a few times during your turn. Your attacks were weak, like you tried to hold back. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

"Can't..." You clumsily swing your knife. Miss.

"whatever."

You just stare at the bones that come out of the ground, completely drained like usual. You were just about to give up. The bones barely grazed over your skin, which is unlike Sans.

"it's hard to give it your all, huh? that makes two of us."

Swing. Miss.

"i can't afford to care anymore." A skull-blaster shoots you, having you duck. The laser beam hit your arm. With a grunt, you fall to the floor for the umpteenth time, resuming your breakdown. Your clothes were soaked, whether from bleeding or crying, you couldn't tell.

"because all i want is this to stop." he takes a deep breath.

"just reset."

_Your LOVE has increased._

_You don't understand,_ you think to yourself _._ You still manage to stand back up with 1 HP left.

"I just want t-to ask you something." you eventually stutter, swinging your knife without putting any effort in fighting. He doesn't even have to dodge.

"you're gonna die anyways, so..." he kicks the line of dust you left on the floor throughout the fight. He cringes. "shoot."

"H-how many times have you... f-fallen in LOVE?" He didn't laugh like before. He just turned away and seized your leg with another sharp bone.

"just once," he replies. "which is more times than i'd like." A bone impales your stomach, making you spit blood out your mouth. Red liquid drips down your chin, and onto Sans' skeletal hand. He cups your face as you breathe out your last words.  
  
"That's... funny." Though you don't laugh. "M-me too..."

"wh-why are you doing this? why won't you stop?" he asks you before you close your eyes.

_Because I can't._

**♡ CONTINUE * RESET**

* * *

205 deaths. You've died 205 times with either a bone through your throat, your brain, your guts or your chest. You don't know how you've managed to count that, not even Sans could count further than 12.

It all comes down to this.

"T-Tell... me." you lean against the pillar, a bone wedged through your shoulder. You stammer through your words, feeling nauseous.  "Who did you... fall in LOVE with...?"

Warm fluid runs down your side, feeling like your shoulder was ripping itself away from your body. Your muscles tense, trying hard to regulate your breathing.  
Sans doesn't reply, grunting as he materializes a bone in his hand.

_"I love you."_

_“and i don't.”_

"...T-tell me... Sa- ARGH!" You howl in pain, holding the bone that went through your middle. Your nose bled, and you couldn't stop the gore from rising in your throat and out through your teeth as you clench them in pain. You drop your knife, hearing the metal clang against the tiled floor. The sound echoes around the corridor.

_"0.000001 HP"_

However, your SOUL had clung on to what little life it had left, wanting to survive for a few more minutes.

You stay determined... for now.

"you. i fell in love with you." he takes the knife, and places it on your limp hand. You hear him mutter something under his breath, along the lines of "i lied to keep this from happening".

You cough, not reacting much to the feeling of your guts spilling out because you've gone through it for so many times. You smile at him the best you can. In the middle of all this chaos, you were slightly comforted by his answer.

"Tha-that's... funny." your eyes begin to roll to the back of your head, but you fight to keep looking at Sans. "I... fell in LOVE... with you too."

He curls your hand into a fist while it holds the knife, while his other hand caresses your neck.

He brings the knife close to his chest.

"...No-" you whimper in protest, but you can't do anything to bring up your hand or escape from his grasp. You close your eyes, feeling his cold hands on yours.

Seems like he's finally figured it out.

"Sans, n-no.."

"it’s the only way." he mutters to you, his cheekbones glistening as light reflects off of his tears. “don’t come back.”

He pierces the knife through his ribs, losing his only 1 HP.

 _Thump_.

You feel yourself tear apart, from what? You are not sure.

Your ears ring, feeling everything collapse on you. You choke on your sobs, feeling your SOUL drift away as you watch Sans turn into dust, little by little. The wind carries his dust as it goes. He staggers backwards as his leg pulverizes, followed the rest of him.

A white heart appears in front of you, shaking. It breaks, carried by the wind along with Sans' remains.

_Your LOVE has increased._

And you try to scream. You try to scream as loud as you can, but you keep choking on your own spit and blood. Plasma escapes down at the corner of your lips as you quiver. You couldn't run after anything, your body was already pinned to the pillar by Sans' bone attacks.

There was nothing in his place but his blood-stained clothes and the knife, still on his shirt.

He stabbed himself with _your_ hand.

You were devastated, heartbroken, so angry with yourself that you had forgotten you were dying.

Your feel your guts literally wrench, eyes stinging as you close them. You hear nothing but a slight ring in your ears. You see everything bathed in red.

Bring him back.  
The pain on your body subsides.  
Please.  
And your chest grows heavy.  
Don't do this.

Then you feel nothing at all.

*** CONTINUE ♡ TRUE RESET**

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY INSPIRED BY MY FAVORITE YANDERE FIC :DDD
> 
> it's bad, i know
> 
> But I had fun writing this, so we have that.  
> Feedback is welcome, I don't bite.
> 
> Unless you want me to.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> http://bimdoodles.tumblr.com


End file.
